Fated To Love You
by bebe-sweet
Summary: What happens when rich and famous Syaoran wants to propose and sleep with his longterm gf Serenity on a cruise but accidentally ends up sleeping with a different girl that is plain and ordinary like Sakura and also got her pregnant? Full sum inside. SxS


**Fated To Love You  
**Disclaimer: Cardcaptors does not belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP.

**bebe-sweet : **Enjoy my story, I hope a lot of people will like this :) Please reply, it will be greatly appreciated!

ps. This story is BASED ON the Taiwanese drama "Fated To Love you." The drama does not belong to me. Though its based on the drama, I promise it will be different :)

Full Summary:

A really unfashionable working class girl Sakura wants to win back the love from her handsome boyfriend and so she gets him to go on a love cruise. She is inexperienced as to how to please her boyfriend and she begins to ponder on how to lose her virginity which will tie down her boyfriend. Sakura ended up getting drunk and went into Syaoran's room. Syaoran is the sole male heir to his family's famous company and who has been in love with his girlfriend, Serenity, for a long time. He planned to propose to Serenity on the boat but she never ended up going for some reason. An island owner added drugs into Syaoran's drink and he became disorientated and returned to his own room. Sakura and Syaoran ends up having a one night stand. Sakura later finds out that she's pregnant and Syaoran's grandmother forces them to get married. Will a couple forced to marry for the sake of their unborn child find love with each other?

"Hey watch out! Going through, going through!" said Sakura, as she frantically runs towards her company's elevators, just in time before the door closes. '_Oh my god, it is so squishy in here that I have to hold up the coffee above my head. I can't believe it is like this every single day' _thought Sakura in her head. "Sorry, hey, watch the coffee," mumbled Sakura, as people pushed her around constantly that even her black-rimmed glasses were going out of place.

As the elevator reached the 10th floor and the doors were beginning to open, Sakura dashed through the doors. She almost ran into someone coming out from the law office that she worked at_._

"I'm here," said Sakura, as she handed the coffee she was holding to her co-worker, Yue. "Here is the coffee you wanted."

Yue turned his head around and gave Sakura a glare. "You're finally back? How can I drink the coffee now? I have to go to my meeting and by the time I get back, it's going to be cold," said Yue. He had short black hair and typical asian brown eyes. He was average heighted, and moderately built. '_He's not bad looking at all' _thought Sakura, '_except he treats me like a sticky note like everyone else.' _

"Sorry Yue, I'll try to be faster tomorrow," said Sakura. But Yue didn't hear her at all. He already turned back around, confirming with another co-worker about their plans for the upcoming weekend and headed towards the meeting room.

Sakura sighed and walked to her other co-worker Rika. "Here is your Starbucks coffee with no sugar," said Sakura. Rika, with reddish long hair, fairly light skinned with light blue eyes, didn't even bother to look at Sakura. "No sugar right? Thanks, here I've written on these sticky notes what I need you to do for me today. You better finish them on time," she said as she stuck 3 sticky notes onto Sakura's arm. "Okay I will," replied Sakura.

As Sakura walked towards her desk, another co-worker named Mike walked by and stuck another 2 sticky notes onto Sakura's other arm. "Help me photocopy the financial papers and bring it to me before 4pm today. I want 2 copies on my desk," said Mike as he walked away to talk on his phone.

Sakura sighed and sat down on her desk. She looked at her bulletin board and she saw it was full of other sticky notes given from her other co-workers. '_I guess they couldn't even wait till I get to work, they have to stick it onto my bulletin board' _thought Sakura. She turned her attention to the one picture that she has put on her table. She picked the frame up and touched the glass, thinking '_Dad, you told me that as long as I worked hard, good things will happen to me. That one day, I will be able to find my prince charming, like in the storybook Cinderella.'_

Flashback

In a flowerly green meadow with one giant cherry blossom tree grown in the middle, Fujitaka gently pushed little Sakura on the wooden swing that was hung on one of the cherry blossom's branches. "Faster daddy, faster" giggled Sakura, her green eyes sparkling a beautiful green in the sunlight. The wind blew gently on her little auburn curls as she swing back and forth. "Hold on tight Sakura, I don't want you falling off" chuckled Fujitaka, happy to see his little girl so cheerful.

Soon he brought the wooden swing to a stop and picked Sakura up and put her on his lap. "Would you like me to read your favourite storybook?" asked Fujitaka, taking out the _Cinderella _storybook from the old blue bag that he brought to the meadow. He knew his daughter well and so he knew the answer. "Yes daddy, please and thank you," replied Sakura, getting cozy in her father's arms.

After reading the storybook, Fujitaka put the storybook onto the grass and looked directly into Sakura's eyes. He brushed the small curly bangs away from her eyes and said, "Listen Sakura, even when Cinderella was just an ordinary girl and gets bullied a lot, the prince still noticed her with just one look. Father believes that as long as you are willing to work hard, happiness will come knocking on your door. You will become a very beautiful princess."

End of Flashback

Sakura sighed and placed the framed picture back onto her desk. She took the first couple of sticky notes from the bulletin board and began to complete the tasks that were given from her co-workers. _'Father, I'm just an ordinary girl with an ordinary name. Everyone around me is taking advantage of me and I don't say anything because I'm a scaredy cat! I'm afraid of turning people down and I'm afraid of making other people mad. I'm a person without self-esteem! Having no personality is my personality. I wish you were here father but you're not – you are up in heaven. I hope you are watching over me.'_

As the day turns into night, one by one Sakura's co-workers starts to leave. Eventually every co-worker left and Sakura is the only one left working. "I'm up working by myself again," murmured Sakura, turning the page of the file she was working on.

"So cute," said a masculine voice.

Sakura shocked that there was even a person still left in the building with her, looked up and saw this man with piercing blue eyes looking at her smiling. Her eyes went wide and she quickly looked back down onto her file a little embarrassed. The man with piercing blue eyes took the sticky note that was stuck onto Sakura's hair and looked at it. It was a picture of a girl with glasses, with sticky note written in words underneath.

"If you have something for me to do, just write it on a sticky note and I'll take care of it," stated Sakura.

"It completely illustrates all your distinct qualities. The sticky note is so cute," said the man with piercing blue eyes. He handed the sticky note back to Sakura. _'What did he say? _' thought Sakura, a smile forming on her lips. 'He said the sticky note girl is cute? Is he talking about me?'

This time Sakura had to look carefully at who it was. She turned her head and saw a tall handsome short black haired man with piercing blue eyes. Even with the black business suit that he's wearing, one can tell that he has a muscular body. _'Oh my god! It's Ethan! The guy with outstanding accomplishments. All the girls in the company are head over heels for him! He has never looked at me in the eye before, yet he's talking to me right now and even said I was cute!' _thought Sakura, pushing up her simple black rimmed glasses.

"Although I resigned from the company today, when you have free time, we can still go for some coffee," said Ethan, sticking the sticky note back onto her hand with his number scribbled down. Sakura picked it up and looked at the number scribbled down. Sakura couldn't hold in her smile anymore. Getting men's attention is something that never happened to Sakura before. In her entire life, she saw other girls getting macked on and given constant attention to but things like these, never happened to Sakura. Simply because she was an ordinary 5'5 girl with auburn hair and light green eyes with absolute no fashion sense. The only attention that she gets is when someone wants her to do something, than they will talk to her.

Ethan smirked seeing the smile that was forming on Sakura's face. He turned around and started to walk out the law firm. Sakura took a chance and turned to look at his retreating figure. Surprisingly, Ethan stopped at the door, turned his head and winked at her.

A week later.

"Sakura, if you leave me hanging one more time, it is over between us," said Ethan over the phone.

"I'm so sorry Ethan, but I'm really busy at work. You know how it is, people always give me a million things to do, and I can't say no to them," explained Sakura, while flipping through some files at her desk. "Why can't you just say no? It's not in your job description to do their work as well," says Ethan, standing in front of the restaurant that he was suppose to meet up with Sakura, "Are you really going to ditch me again this time? It looks like your job is more important than I am,"

"No, that's not true Ethan. I tried calling you, but every time I tried, it went to your voicemail. I couldn't reach you to let you know that I'm busy. I'm sorry Ethan, this isn't how I wanted it to be. I hope you understand, I can't just leave work to be with you, even though I really want to," replied Sakura, sighing.

"Forget it. I don't need you to explain anything to me. Enjoy doing your overtime," said Ethan and hanged up.

Sakura sighed and placed the phone back into her bag. '_Ethan, I really hope you understand. If I don't make money, how would we be able to do anything together? I'm usually the one who is paying, and I don't mind because I like you – but you have to understand where I'm coming from' _thought Sakura. As she opened a new file and continued to do what she always do – which is to help others complete their work, tears will silently drop down her cheek.

Two hours later.

Sakura stepped outside the law firm and took a deep breath of fresh air. The night was a little bit cool but it felt nice against Sakura's face. It was another tiring day at work and all she really wanted to do, was go home and take a nice hot shower.

As she started to walk down the street, she noticed that there were a lot of couples around her. She could tell that they were all deeply in love. She was feeling a little envious because she wished Ethan and her could be together right now, holding hands, walking down the street talking about whatever that comes into mind.

'_Christmas is almost here,' _thought Sakura, as she continued to walk. '_I heard that it is a season full of miracles. This season, I feel like a lonely migratory bird that has been forgotten by miracles. Oh miracle, when will you descend upon me?'_

She walked past a store window with a flat screen TV was playing a commercial. She stopped and turned around. She blinked a couple of times, not believing what she saw. On the TV, she could clearly see a beautiful girl with auburn hair and light green eyes and fairly pale skin, dressed in a white spaghetti strapped dress, smiling and waving to her.

Sakura pushed up her black rimmed glasses, as if it will give her a better vision of what she is already looking at. _'Wow, this can't be happening. This girl almost looks like me, except she is beautiful and a little older and I'm totally not pretty,' _thought Sakura in her head. _'Unbelievable. I think she's waving at me.' _Sakura turned her head to each side, to see if this beautiful girl in the commercial was waving at someone else and not at her – but she couldn't find anybody else nearby that was even paying even a slightest attention to her. As expected.

"Aren't you looking for a miracle to happen?" asked the beautiful auburn haired girl in the TV. Sakura instinctively nodded. Right after she did, she slapped herself in the head. _'What am I doing? I'm so stupid nodding to a girl in a commercial.' _

"If you are wondering how to win back your boyfriend's heart, I have the perfect idea! You don't have to waste your time pondering any longer! Just spend a 1 nights 2 days vocation cruise trip with your significant other and the love between you two will definitely go onto the next level! "

Sakura pondered upon this. _'This couldn't have come at a better time! I really do need to win back Ethan's heart! But, if it's 1 nights 2 days, than wouldn't Ethan and I have to sleep together at night?…my mom told me that girls must not sleep with their boyfriends before they get married.' _

"You have to think about it. Men's heart can disappear faster than a comet, unless you know how to grasp your opportunity," said the girl. Sakura instinctively nodded again. "So if you want to hold onto your man's heart, than call this number to book your room: 226-222-1314." With that said, the auburn haired girl winked and the screen went blank.

Sakura continued to repeat the number in her head, as she scrambled to look for her notepad in her purse to write down the number. _'I must do this. I have to win Ethan's heart back!'_

The day of the cruise, outside Syaoran's mansion.

Syaoran jumped into the swimming pool and swam for 3 laps. As he came out of the pool, and one of his servers passed him a towel, his personal assistant walked towards him.

"That was fantastic, Syaoran!" said Eriol, a short dark blue haired man with pale light skin and sapphire eyes. Anyone could tell that he had a muscular body that every girl would die for. "That was a new record! I think I should apply you to try out for the Olympics or something. Just think about what the headlines on the newspaper will say: Syaoran Li, Director of the Li Corporation, is 1st place not only in being a businessman but also as an Olympic swimmer!"

"Eriol, have you prepared the things that I told you to prepare for me?" wiping his hair and his face with the towel as he walked back inside his mansion towards his room to change clothes.

"Yes Syaoran, everything for your thoughtful plan of proposing on a 2 days 1 night cruise trip has been prepared. The flowers and the boarding ticket have been delivered to Miss Serenity and the car is also ready at the lobby. It will take you directly to the docks where the cruise ship is," stated Eriol, following Syaoran towards his bedroom.

"That's good," said Syaoran, as he reached his bedroom door. He stopped to turn around and look at Eriol.

"And we just have to wait for Miss Serenity to come abroad and meet you there. And…." said Eriol, showing Syaoran a lovely little intricately designed box. Syaoran passed him the towel that he was holding and took the box into his hands, opened it and stared at it.

"You are so thoughtful, to have planned your marriage proposal on a romantic cruise. There's probably no other man in the world who is rich and full of passion like you. I believe that Miss Serenity will definitely be in your control," said Eriol.

Syaoran looked at Eriol from the corner of his eyes and smirked. He took the ring out of the little box and held it up in front of him. "Serenity, tonight on the cruise, I will definitely make you mine." Syaoran smiled again as he put the ring back into the box and walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

At the docks.

It was a wonderful beautiful morning, with the sky blue and clear of clouds and the sun beaming brightly. It was a day that was perfect to go on a romantic cruise.

As Sakura and Ethan walked into view of the front of the ship, Sakura couldn't help but jump and squeal. "Look Ethan, it looks so pretty and spectacular! I never seen anything so beautiful before," said Sakura, a smile adorning her face. "Don't you think its beautiful?"

Ethan's smile faded as Sakura turned her face towards him. He looked a bit uneasy and took a breath. "What's wrong, Ethan? Aren't you happy?" asked Sakura, a sign of worry could be seen in her eyes.

"I am absolutely not that kind of men who spends women's money. If you didn't insist on using your credit card because you could use 15% on it, I wouldn't have let you paid," explained Ethan.

"Yeah, I know," nodded Sakura, looking at the tips of her shoes, "I'm sorry Ethan, I was the one who forced you to come. But since we're here, we shouldn't keep thinking about unpleasant things. We should just be happy and spend the time on the cruise together, right?" Sakura smiled and started to feel herself blushing.

"Well, whether or not I'll be happy depends on how satisfied I will be when we go to bed tonight," muttered Ethan, looking at Sakura's blushed face.

"Huh? When we go to bed?" questioned Sakura, her eyes widening.

"Never mind," replied Ethan uneasily, "I said that we're going to have a lot of fun together on the cruise." He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to give her a kiss on her forehead. Sakura closed her eyes, her heart accelerating as she felt his warm soft lips on her skin. Ethan pulled away a little and smiled as he looked into Sakura's green eyes. Sakura couldn't help but be memorized by his eyes. Ethan pushed her head towards his shoulder and laid his head on top of hers.

A moment later, a gentle breeze blew a beautiful scent towards the two. Ethan looked up and he had to blink twice. In front of him stands a tall, beautifully tanned girl with long luscious curly black hair and memorizing grey eyes. She had the body of a model and it took Ethan's breath away. He couldn't and wasn't able to keep his eyes off her. Sakura became non-existent in his mind now.

The girl looked out into the docks and towards the gentle waves of the ocean. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She loved it when the sun was set high in the sky, it gives her a chance to tan her skin more. She opened her eyes and glanced in the direction where she felt someone's wondering eyes were looking at her. She knew she was hot – all her life wherever she walked, boys will always worship the floor she walked on. They simply couldn't resist the vibe that she's illuminating. The best part was that she wasn't even trying to be hot, she just simply is.

Even though Ethan saw that he was caught staring at her, he didn't care. It is not every day that you see a beautiful girl but he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat when he saw the grin that was forming on her luscious lips. She blinked and winked at him. Ethan didn't need another cue to know that he had a chance in the playing field.

"Sakura," said Ethan, pulling her away a little and brushing her bangs away from her forehead. "why don't you go drop the suitcases in our room and unpack, okay?"

"Oh okay, but what are you going to do then?" asked Sakura.

"Well how are we going to have a fantastic time in the cruise when neither of us don't go around and see what's good? Don't worry Sakura, I will come back and get you. We will go out and have a romantic dinner. How does that sound?"asked Ethan.

"That sounds good. Don't forget ," replied Sakura, pushing up her black rimmed glasses.

"Yeah yeah, move along now," said Ethan, pushing her lightly towards the direction of the ship. As he said that, his eyes wondered back to the woman that was still looking out at the ocean. He walked to her and stood beside her.

"Hey," said Ethan, trying to sound casual when in fact he was quite nervous. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

He mentally wanted to smack himself in the head. _'Can't I think of something better to say than how beautiful the day is?! Where did my woman skills go now when I freaking need it?!' _thought Ethan, as he was trying to keep his poise.

"Hai," replied the girl. "It is really beautiful. "

"Are you…are you going on the cruise as well?" asked Ethan, stealing a glance at her.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you are too?" asked the girl, the breeze blowing her long curly black hair, sending off a smell of lavender.

"Yeah, so, what's your name?" asked Ethan.

The girl smiled and turned around to face him. "My name is Ruby," replied Ruby and smiled.

"Ruby, that's a beautiful name," said Ethan, smiling.

On the cruise.

"Miss Serenity, I hope you are on your way coming to the docks, planning to board the ship and spend this definitely-will-be romantic 2 days 1 night with me," said Syaoran on the phone.

"You are so impatient Syaoran. I am coming to the docks and planning to go board the cruise, I decided I won't leave you again," replied Serenity. She looked outside her taxi window through her Ray Bans sunglasses staring at the wondrous view of the blazing sun shining on the ocean water making it sparkle.

"With good reason that I'm impatient. You ditched me 11 times already, Serenity. I hope you know I don't think I can handle another disappointment anymore. This means a lot to me," answered Syaroan, looking out at ocean.

"I know and this time I promise you won't leave you again. I worked so hard to try to get the role of being Odette, I've been practicing ballet since I was a little girl, this is my dream, I put forth all my effort but maybe it's still not enough," replied Serenity.

"You may not be able to become the Odette in New York, but you are already the Odette in my heart," said Syaoran.

Serenity smiled and said, "I know. And to me, that is enough. I'll see you on the cruise, wait for me."

"Always."

And with that said, they hung up. Serenity smiled contently to herself. '_Even though I wasn't able to achieve my dream, at least I become the Odette in my love's heart. It's not that bad,' _Serenity thought to herself. She continues to look outside the window for the amazing view.

Flashback

"Serenity, your performance just now is wonderfully performed. I don't think anyone can play Odile (black swan) better than you can," explained Takashi, Serenity's ballet assistant.

"It doesn't matter how good Odile dances. The real main character is still Odette (white swan)," replies Serenity.

"But there is a good chance that you are able to become Odette if you are willing to start out with a smaller role. You are new to the ballet industry in New York, it might not be the best idea to start off with such a huge role. Anyway, Syaoran sent you these flowers and this card," said Takashi, handing the card over to her.

Serenity smiled and opened the card.

_***_

_Serenity,_

_Take a swift of this letter. It's the smell of 'La Romanee Conti.' This is the wine we ordered after we watched Swan Lake together for the first time. If you are willing to become Odette in my heart, come meet me at the cruise. I will definitely give you an unforgettable two days and one night._

_***_

Serenity smiled as she took a swift of the letter. _'It really does smell like 'La Romanee Conti.' _The judge who was examining Serenity's ballet got up from his seat and walked onto the stage towards Serenity.

"Miss Serenity, I have a contract and the tickets to New York. This is the last chance. We really hope that you will reconsider this opportunity," explained Shawn, the manager from New York Royal.

"I'm sorry. I told you many times that I will not sign the contract to go to New York, unless I play the role as Odette," replied Serenity. She looked at the examiner apologetically but with certainty.

"Are you really sure? To be able to dance at the Lincoln Center is every ballet's dream. You know that there hasn't been an Asian who played Odette before. If you do well as Odile and people like you, we will consider letting you play Odette," explained Shawn.

Serenity smiled and said, "If I cannot play Odette, I will not be going. My decision is final. Instead of playing a supporting role in New York, I might as well stay by my boyfriend's side and forever be his leading actress. I have broken too many promises to him; I shouldn't do it again this time."

With that said, she thanked her assistant and took the flowers in his arms and began walking out of the theatre.

End Flashback

Serenity was interrupted in her flashback, when she felt her phone start ringing. She took it out and looked at her caller id: Takashi. She flipped her pink cellphone and answered, "Hello Takashi, listen I'm not going to change my mind, I already promised Syaoran that I'm going to go on the cruise, I can't…" but she stopped because what Takashi told her, shocked her so much that she became speechless.

"Serenity, you lucky girl! The judge from New York Royal says that he changed his mind: he is willing to give you the chance to play Odette in New York! Isn't that wonderful?! You have to come NOW to the airport, your plane leaves in half n hour. You can't miss this! It's the only chance that you're going to get! Hurry!" said Takashi in a rushed tone.

Serenity drops her phone onto her lap. She takes out her cruise tickets and the letter that Syaoran wrote to her. She stared at it as the taxi came to a stop at the front of the docks.

"Miss, we have arrived at the docks, your amount is 40 dollars," said the taxi driver.

Serenity didn't respond because she was deep in thought. '_Oh no! How could this have happened?! Why didn't the stupid New York manager make up his decision earlier?! I already promised Syaoran that I was going to board the cruise, he is going to be SO angry at me if I ditch him again. I'm so undecided, should I choose between my love or my dream? This dream is what I worked so hard for my entire life, and how it's in my reach, I can't just let it slip. Syaoran will understand, he always does,' thought Serenity._

"Sir, I'm sorry, I have a new destination to go to now, take me to the airport, I'm about to make my dream come true," replied Serenity. '_I'm sorry, Syaoran. I guess I have to ditch you once again. Wait for me love, when my dream of being Odette comes true, I will come to you…_

…_I promise.'_

**Page **5


End file.
